School Camping Trip
by Cindy V
Summary: This fanfic is a J/C (jimmy/Cindy) fanfic. Like you'll ever see me write anything else ^.~ Well, pretty much everyone is 14 and they are going to go on a school camping trip. But, what happens when Cindy gets lost and Jimmy goes out to find her? Well I g
1. The kiss

Well, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please I beg you R/R PLEASE!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. poo! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone is 14 years old. They have a new teacher named Mr. Applebee but, everyone calls him Mr. A. Everyone is sitting in the classroom waiting for class to be over.  
  
Mr. A: Remember to get your permission slips signed for the trip. When you pack your clothes for the trip remember to bring one pair of dressy clothes for the dance. Also bring a bathing suit for the swimming hole.  
  
Libby: I can't wait! How 'bout you Cindy? Girl, what's wrong?  
  
Cindy: Nothing really. it's just I have no one to ask to the dance since * you know who * hates me.  
  
Libby: Oh, puh- leeze you're the most popular and hottest girl in school. You think you're gonna have trouble finding someone to ask you to the dance?  
  
Cindy: That's easy for you to say, you have Sheen.  
  
Libby was right. Cindy was very pretty (not that she wasn't before) She was now wearing her hair down and had SHORT jean shorts. She also had a baby blue tank top. Libby was pretty too, but nowhere near as pretty as Cindy. She was wearing a jean skirt and a light purple turtleneck with short sleeves.  
  
Libby: I bet Nick would ask you if your Jimbo doesn't. She started to giggle.  
  
Cindy: Cut that out! (she was blushing)  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl were all on there way home walking on the sidewalk. Jimmy was staring at the ground.  
  
Sheen: uh, oh. Jimmy, Ultra lord has a question and so do I. What's wrong.(even at 14 he is still hopelessly obsessed with Ultra lord).  
  
Jimmy: well, I really wanna go to the dance with Cindy, but she hates me. I just wish that one day she would grab me and kiss me or something.  
  
Carl: Stop it you're gonna give me nightmares!  
  
Sheen: Why are you so sad though?  
  
Jimmy: She hates me! I wanna go to the dance with someone too. Namely her.  
  
Sheen: Then why don't you ask her?  
  
Jimmy: For the last time SHE HATES ME!  
  
Sheen: whoa, I get it now..  
  
Carl: that's cool Sheen, could you tell me?.  
  
Jimmy kept going forward but Sheen and Carl turned. Cindy was on the opposite side of the street of Jimmy. They were both on the opposite corner of there own house. They kept walking and looking down at the ground. They started crossing the street to get to their house and. BOOM. They ran into each other. They were both on the ground looking at each other. Jimmy stood up and reached his hand out to help her up. He did help her up and neither of them lost eye contact.  
  
Cindy: Thanks, but , you know I still hate you right. Jimmy: I know.  
  
They were still staring at each other's eyes Cindy into Jimmy's deep blue eyes and Jimmy into Cindy's sparkling green eyes. Cindy couldn't help herself anymore. She grabbed his shirt with both of her hands and kissed him. They both hoped the moment would last forever but Cindy eventually broke the kiss. They stopped and stared at each other again then Cindy broke the silence.  
  
Cindy: remember I still hate you.  
  
She started walking home.  
  
Jimmy: yeah, I hate you too.  
  
He started to walk home. He staggered all the way home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked it. Don't worry the story will get better like when Cindy and Jimmy get lost together. ^.^ oops I wasn't supposed to say that. Remember R/R. 


	2. The phone call

Hi , Here's Cindy V again with the next chapter, hope you like it. R/R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once Jimmy got home he started packing.  
  
Jimmy: (thinking) Whoa, Cindy just kissed me; that was the most magical moment of my life. Does she really hate me? But, if she does then why would she kiss me? Was she daydreaming that I was Nick or something?  
  
He kept thinking thoughts like that throughout the rest of the day. Even at dinner.  
  
~+Cindy's room+~  
  
Cindy: (thinking) Why did I do that? He probably hates me even more now. That's just great, that limits the chances of him asking me to the dance to a zero. Oh, well, better keep packing. I wish Libby would call.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
Cindy: Hello?  
  
Libby: Hi girl. I wanted to see how you were doing.  
  
Cindy: oh, Libby, thank god you called. A 14 year old girl like me can't take this kind of drama.  
  
Libby: But, you're in drama club.  
  
Cindy: Now's not the time for jokes like that this is cereal. I mean serious.  
  
Libby: Now whose making jokes?  
  
Cindy: would you please listen?  
  
Libby: sure what are best friends for?  
  
Cindy: I don't know. Anyway , I was walking down the street just minding my own business right?  
  
Libby: yeah.  
  
Cindy: Then, when I was crossing the street I ran into jimmy. Literally.  
  
Libby: What's so bad about that?  
  
Cindy: That's not the bad part. Well, we started staring at each other for a while then I grabbed his shirt.  
  
Libby: yeah.  
  
Cindy: Then I.  
  
Libby: YEAH!?!  
  
Cindy: I. I KISSED HIM!  
  
Cindy quickly covered her mouth.  
  
Libby: Girl, why'd you do that? It's not really as bad as you where saying it was.  
  
Cindy: Well, yeah it is, that lowers my chance of him asking me to the dance to an absolute zero.  
  
Libby: well, what if he likes you? What if he's really your prince charming and he enjoyed the kiss as much as you did?  
  
Cindy: Yeah.  
  
Libby: Just trying to cheer you up girlfriend. Anyway, Cin, My mom is calling me for dinner, K?  
  
Cindy: yeah, see you tomorrow.  
  
Libby: K, don't forget to get your permission slip signed.  
  
Cindy: I won't. You don't forget either.  
  
Libby: Don't worry it's already been taken care of. See yeah.  
  
Cindy: Bye.  
  
They both hung up. Everyone in the entire class ended up getting their permission slips signed. Any way, the next day At 6: 00 a.m everyone is at school waiting for the bus to come. Cindy was just standing alone waiting for Libby to came and shivering at the extreme cold. Luckily for her the cold front would end at about 5: 00 p.m and go up to 90 degrees. But, in the mean time she was shivering. Jimmy saw her and went up to her. Cindy looked at him then turned away.  
  
Jimmy: um. Cindy. would. would you like. to borrow my Jacket?  
  
Cindy blushed.  
  
Cindy: oh, sure thanks Jimmy. But, of course I still hate you.  
  
Jimmy: Of course.  
  
Jimmy walked away shivering.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like I said before it'll get better. Anyway remember to R/R 


	3. The dance

Okay, for those few of you who are R/Ring I'm sorry It's taken so long. My parents have been away on a business trip and The friend I stayed with didn't have the internet at the time. Anyway here it is. Remember The last part you read was that Jimmy walked away shivering because he gave Cindy his jacket. BLAH BLAH BLAH. Remember to R/R.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cindy: (thinking) wow. That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me.  
  
Cindy walked over to Libby and told her the story. Then Jimmy walked over to Sheen. Still shivering.  
  
Jimmy: H, h, hey Sheen.  
  
Sheen: What's up with you Jimmy? Last time I saw you, you were wearing a jacket. But, not as cool a jacket as my new ultra lord jacket with glow in the dark w-  
  
Jimmy: n, not right now Sheen.  
  
Sheen: What do you mean not right now? I'm wearing it right now?  
  
Jimmy slapped his fore head. Cindy walked up to Jimmy. They started staring at each other again the same way as before. Cindy was nervous that she or vice-versa would kiss him again. Sheen was watching suspiciously.  
  
Cindy: I, I can't take your jacket. I have my own.  
  
She handed him the jacket.  
  
Cindy: Thank you for the gesture though.  
  
She set one of her bags down and pulled out a long white fur coat. She then zipped her bag back up and walked away.  
  
Sheen: Jimmy's in looove, Jimmy's in looove. Kissey, Kissey, Kissey.  
  
Jimmy put his jacket back on.  
  
Jimmy: w, what are you talking about?  
  
Sheen: Why else would you give her the jacket?  
  
Jimmy: I, I. (whispering) don't tell any one okay?  
  
Sheen: I won't. And neither will Ultra Lord. I think.  
  
Carl walked up to them and they started talking. The scene went over to Cindy and Libby. They went over to the bus . They put their bags in the compartment under the bus. This wasn't a normal school bus,it was a charter bus. Cindy and Libby got on and sat down.  
  
Cindy: Thanks for letting me borrow your extra jacket.  
  
Libby: no prob. I know you wouldn't want Jimmy to just freeze. Cause you lo-  
  
Cindy quickly covers Libby's mouth.  
  
Cindy: SHHH!! Jimmy is sitting in the seat across from behind us.  
  
Libby: Sorry girl, you know how I always make fun of you and him.  
  
Cindy: (mumbling) don't remind me. You know t-  
  
Libby: You aren't gonna go on with the "I'm only 14 years old" Lecture are you?  
  
Cindy:.Of, of course not.  
  
Cindy turned her head away. Her eyes wandered until they met with jimmy's. She turned back to Libby. They talked for awhile.  
  
Jimmy: Do you think I'll have a chance with Cindy?  
  
Sheen: I don't know, maybe ultra lord does.  
  
Sheen quickly pressed a button on Ultra Lord.  
  
Ultra Lord: Not a Chance.  
  
Sheen: Gee, I guess that means no.  
  
Jimmy: sigh. I didn't think so.  
  
A couple of hours later the bus arrived. Every one stood up to exit but Ms. Fowl quickly stopped them.  
  
Ms. Fowl: Students please sit down. I wanted to tell you that yes the cabins are co-ed. The dance isn't but, at the dance you will be assigned partners you cannot pick. Any questions?  
  
Cindy raised her hand.  
  
Ms. Fowl: yes, Cindy?  
  
Cindy: I have 2 questions. 1 is what is the name of this forest again?  
  
Ms. Fowl: Fairy tale forest.  
  
Cindy: (under her breath) That's corny.  
  
Cindy: Okay, thank you. 2 Why can't we choose our dance partners?  
  
Ms. Fowl: I don't know. Principal Willoughby said so.  
  
Everybody on the bus: awww.  
  
Everybody exited the bus. They went to their cabins. Once everybody was ready for the dance they went to this big building and waited outside for ms.Fowl to call out the names of the partners. It ended up being Jimmy and Cindy, Libby and Sheen, Carl and that girl with the black hair who Nick stuck his lollypop in her mouth at the beginning of the movie. Cindy and Jimmy went inside and started dancing.  
  
Cindy: You don't know how much I hate this!  
  
Jimmy: I hate this too, and I'll prove it to you!  
  
They stopped dancing. Jimmy got the punch bowl and poured it all over Cindy. Every body started laughing except Libby and of course Cindy. They started to laugh harder and Cindy was glaring at Jimmy, she started to get teary eyed and ran out of the dance. Jimmy stopped laughing and stared at the floor. Libby walked up to Jimmy. She slapped him.  
  
Libby: How could you do that!?!  
  
Libby stormed away.  
  
Everybody kept telling Jimmy to go find her so he went out. *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* I hope you like it. R/R. 


	4. Lost and found

Okay thanks for the replies. Here's part 4. We left off when Jimmy went to go look for Cindy.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
(By the way, it's dark outside)  
  
Cindy was running away from the dance when she saw a skunk.  
  
Cindy: AHHHH!! I DON'T WANNA SMELL BAD!!!!  
  
She kept running and running. Jimmy was running around looking for Cindy. Jimmy stopped running.  
  
Jimmy: uh, oh. I think I'm lost..  
  
He heard a scream and then all of a sudden BOOM!  
  
Cindy: Ouch!  
  
She started rubbing her head and looked up.  
  
Cindy: Jimmy!?! What are you doing here?  
  
Jimmy: I came to look for you. I wanted to tell you that I'-  
  
Cindy:No time for apologizing now, Run.  
  
She started running and then Jimmy looked behind him and saw the skunk then started running. Cindy and Jimmy both tripped and started rolling down a hill. Cindy landed on her back and Jimmy accidentally landed on top of her. They did their little stare like they've been doing lately. Cindy stopped it. She kicked him off of her.  
  
Cindy: Don't even try that with me mister!  
  
Jimmy: But I.  
  
Cindy: Don't you but I me. You, alone have ruined my life. I don't even know why I'm in love with you! You spilled punch on my new dress I just ripped it when you fell on me. I have been Publicly humiliated for the last time I never, ever want, to see you AGAIN!  
  
She turned around and faced the other way. She started to get teary eyed again.  
  
Jimmy: You. you love me?  
  
Cindy started crying and fell to her knees.  
  
Cindy: yes, that's right I love you. Despite everything you've done to me.  
  
Jimmy: I, didn't realize that, you loved me.  
  
Cindy started to cry harder.  
  
Cindy: That's because I knew you hated me.  
  
Jimmy sat down next to her. He put one arm around her neck.  
  
Jimmy: I'm really sorry. I am so sorry that I would do anything to stop you crying.  
  
She started to slow down to a couple of tears. He wiped the tears off her face. Her skin was so soft, like baby skin. He didn't want to let go but, of course he did.  
  
Cindy: Why, are you doing this for me?  
  
Jimmy: well, to tell you the truth, I, I love you too.  
  
Cindy threw her arms around Jimmy. Then she kissed him on the Cheek. Jimmy who was blushing said.  
  
Jimmy: I think we should go find a place to stay the night.  
  
They kept walking until they found a waterfall.  
  
Cindy: It's beautiful.  
  
Jimmy: well, you know usually there is a cavern behind waterfalls.  
  
Cindy: That would be so romantic!  
  
She hugged him again. He was blushing again.  
  
They went inside.  
  
Cindy: I'm soaking wet, and, I'm freezing.  
  
Jimmy: so much for the romantic part.  
  
Cindy started shivering again.  
  
Cindy: who knew you could get so cold just by being wet.  
  
Jimmy: maybe it's also because your dress is ripped on both sides up to your hip. Your dress is a tank top and we're about 3 feet away from each other.  
  
Cindy: Well, what do you wanna do get closer?  
  
Jimmy: well y-  
  
Cindy: Jimmy! I found some wood we can build a fire.  
  
Jimmy: oh, that's great. (he said that trying not to sound sarcastic.)  
  
They build a really big fire. They also got pretty dry. They were now sitting about a foot away from each other. They looked at each other their faces were about 3" away from each other. ( if you look at a ruler you'll find that that isn't very far away). They found themselves getting closer and closer until they kissed. Once again neither of them wanted to let go. The fire was pretty dim. They kissed for about 45 seconds.  
  
Cindy: Jimmy, I wish I could be lost with you forever.  
  
Jimmy: That would be a pretty long time.  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes.  
  
Cindy: I'm going to go to sleep now, okay?  
  
Jimmy: yeah, sure, I'm tired too.  
  
They fell asleep. The next morning Cindy woke up and saw Jimmy asleep.  
  
Cindy: (whispering) he looks so adorable.  
  
Jimmy stirred then woke up.  
  
Jimmy: What a great sight to see in the morning.  
  
Cindy: awww. That's so sweet. Maybe we should go and look for camp.  
  
*+*+*+*+*Back at camp*+*+*+*+*  
  
Libby and Sheen were going on a walk.  
  
Libby: I'm really worried about Cindy.  
  
Sheen: What about Jimmy?  
  
Libby: Who cares about that heartless creep.  
  
Sheen: I know what he did was not very nice, but, he's in love with Cindy. What if last night, he found Cindy a-  
  
Libby: oh my god! Cindy loves Jimmy too. I think we should go look for them.  
  
Sheen: shouldn't we ask Ultra Lord if he found her?  
  
Libby: fine.  
  
Sheen pushed the button.  
  
Ultra Lord: waterfall lake.  
  
Libby: Waterfall Lake? Isn't that a lake here?  
  
Sheen: we could ask ult-  
  
Libby: not now!  
  
She grabbed his arm and ran to look for Cindy and Jimmy.  
  
+*+*+*+*Back at the cave*+*+*+*+  
  
Cindy: Jimmy, are you ready to go yet?  
  
Jimmy: it's not like we had anything to pack.  
  
Cindy: okay, then, let's go.  
  
Cindy went through a small path so she wouldn't get too wet but she was wet.  
  
Jimmy put a smirk on his face. He jumped in the lake and pretended to drown.  
  
Cindy: JIMMY!!  
  
She jumped in after him. She put her arms around his waist to help him up.  
  
Jimmy: getting a little energetic and frisky there aren't ya.  
  
Cindy: uh  
  
She dropped him.  
  
Jimmy: Cindy I was only kidding.  
  
She went under the water.  
  
Jimmy: Cindy?  
  
She popped up behind him.  
  
Cindy: BOO!  
  
Jimmy: Ahh!  
  
They faced each other. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. They started spinning around and then they kissed. Just then Libby and Sheen walked up. Libby gasped.  
  
I think I should stop writing here. But, I won't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sheen: Ultra Lord. I thought you said she would never love him.  
  
Ultra Lord: sorry.  
  
Libby: That is one smart doll.  
  
Libby and Sheen walked up to the edge of the lake.  
  
Libby: ahem.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy (still kissing) looked over. When they saw who it was they stopped.  
  
Cindy/Jimmy: he he  
  
Libby: I'm not even going to ask what you did last night.  
  
Jimmy: well, that was very misrepresented.  
  
Sheen: well, I'm gonna have to concur with Libby here.  
  
Libby: that's a big word for you.  
  
Sheen: which one.  
  
Libby slapped her forehead.  
  
Libby: the "to"  
  
Sheen: I know, HEY!  
  
Libby started laughing.  
  
Cindy: Hello! We didn't do anything.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy looked at each other then let go of each other.  
  
Libby/Sheen: Whatever you say.  
  
They helped Cindy and Jimmy out of the river.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I hope you liked it so far. 


	5. Lost and found once more

Hi guys. Well, here's part 5.when we last left off Libby and Sheen were helping Cindy and Jimmy out of the river.  
  
+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~  
  
Libby: well, I guess we better get back now right?  
  
Cindy: yeah, let's go.  
  
They turn around and start heading the other the direction.  
  
Libby: uh, oh.  
  
Jimmy: what's wrong?  
  
Libby: I think we're lost.  
  
Cindy/Jimmy: not again! Though.. it was pretty fun.  
  
Libby: I don't wanna be lost! Can't you ask your stupid doll where to go!?!  
  
Sheen: He's not a doll he's an action figure and, yes, I can.  
  
Sheen pressed the button and Ultra Lord started talking.  
  
Ultralord: You're out of luck Sheen..  
  
Cindy/Jimmy/Libby:!?!  
  
Libby: That is still one smart doll.  
  
Cindy: I'm still uneasy about why you think me and Jimmy. did..something..  
  
Libby: Your dress is ripped.. you're not wearing the top jacket that you were wearing at the dance..  
  
Sheen: You were kissing in a lake I mean one romantic movie looking kiss..  
  
Libby: and you guys seem really embarrassed.  
  
Jimmy: no we aren't see?  
  
Jimmy grabbed Cindy, dipped her and kissed her.  
  
Cindy:.  
  
All of a sudden there was a rustling in the bushes.  
  
Libby: What is that?  
  
Then Nick popped out of the bushes.  
  
Nick: I found you. That's great!  
  
He went up to Cindy and Kissed her.  
  
Jimmy Sheen and Libby stood back watching trying not to laugh. Nick let go.  
  
Nick: These nerds, excluding Libby. Haven't been bugging you have they?  
  
Cindy: What Nerds? All I see over there is My best friend, my Boyfriend, and my best friends boyfriend.  
  
Nick: WHAT!?!  
  
Cindy: You heard me.  
  
Cindy slapped Nick.  
  
Cindy: That was for kissing me, and calling my boyfriend a Nerd.  
  
Nick: b..b..  
  
Libby: awww.. look.. he's speechless..  
  
Jimmy: You don't happen to know the way back do you?  
  
Nick:.  
  
Jimmy: hello!?!  
  
Nick:.  
  
Cindy: Nick!  
  
Nick: What?  
  
Cindy: Jimmy is asking you a question!  
  
Nick: oh, is he?  
  
Cindy: YES!!!  
  
Nick: What was your question?. Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Do you know the way back?  
  
Nick: Maybe..  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*~+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
Sorry it was kinda short. This is not the end I repeat this is not the end. 


End file.
